A Girl's Dream
by Lady Casper-san
Summary: What every girl dreams of and much, much more.


**Disclaimer**: I do not own them.

**A.N**. This is really sappy. But I had to write it; it was driving me nuts. Special thanks to my beta reader Leia Avenrose.

A Girl's Dream 

Author: _Lady Casper_

Rated: PG

This was something other than just a girl's dream coming true. As a matter of fact, it was even better. It passed what she wanted, past what she needed, and definitely went past her fantasy expectations.

Relena Dorlian, soon to be Relena Yuy, now lay on her future husband's chest with her hair piled on the side of her face. He was sleeping soundly while she was thinking on how lucky she was.

The smell of him intoxicated her senses, making her feel light-headed for the third time that night. His muscles tensed as her breath brushed along his skin. Her face twisted into a smile of amusement for reflexes. He was still sound asleep, but no matter what he was still very alert.

His hair, which had grown slightly longer from a few years back into the war, fell into his eyes making Relena itch to remove it from her sight of his gorgeous face. Her slender hand had removed the strand when Heero's larger, stronger hand wrenched up and captured her wrist.

Relena's eyes must have bugged out of her head, due to Heero's small laughter coming from his throat. Relena smiled her pearly whites at him with sarcasm. In turn it earned her a few tickles on her side by his swift hands.

Her laughter echoed through their room while he played with her sensitive places making more gasps and giggles come from her. He wouldn't let her catch her breath until she slapped him on the chest with her hand with a red face from the lack of oxygen.

"Sorry, got carried away there with the sound of your laughter." Heero smiled at her making her blush, although you couldn't see unless up close.

"Can you ever stop making me blush?" She placed her face between her hands and her elbows on Heero's sides.

"Nope. I am not capable of making such an easy way out for you. I want to make you blush till your face stays that way."

Relena laughed, placing her head back down on his chest. She could feel the rise and fall with each breath he took. His heart skipped a beat when she played with his toned abdomen, making her smile while his muscles retracted.

His hands came to her golden blonde locks, twirling them with his middle and fore finger. Her smooth hair slipped like silk in his finger's grasp.

"Heero?" her voice quietly called him.

Heero turned his head to the side, slowly falling asleep again. "Yes?"

"Do you have any regrets about us? I mean about us meeting?" Her voice seemed to stumble but held strong with will power.

Opening his eyes fully, Heero sat them up, leaning on the soft cotton pillows. Grabbing onto Relena's shoulders he pushed a small amount of pressure to make sure she knew he was serious. And by the look on his face he was dead serious.

His eyes held strength behind them. Relena almost wanted them to stop boring into her making her feel self-doubt. Her eyes didn't hold that light he possessed. Turning her head slightly to avoid his eyes, he pulled her face back to his.

"Don't turn away from me. Look at me," he asked more than demanded. She granted his request; she didn't want to turn away anymore.

"Relena, do you love me?" he asked her.

"Of course I do. I always loved you."

He smiled. "Then I don't have any regrets. Even if you didn't love me in return, I would wish the most happiness in the world." Kissing her forehead he pulled her into an embrace that made Romeo and Juliet amateurs at love.

Relena felt her heart quicken. Her eyes teared up but she didn't let them loose until she said I do to the man she loved. She owed him that.

That night they made sweet love that either would ever forget. The heavens had made their fate seem endless with each other in their lover's arms.

The next morning the light shone down on the bride as she came down the outdoor aisle. Soft white and red rose petals gracing each step she made. Her ivory silk dress hugged her curves making her look that of Aphrodite.

Her veil had fallen across her shimmering eyes of blue making her look like an enchantress. She was like an angel; an angel that would always love him. Relena and Heero bounded together forever, not by the gold bands, but by their eyes of love.

'_This had to be every girl's dream of love,_' Relena thought as she kissed her first kiss as Relena Yuy.

Fin


End file.
